<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Walking On Air by DAIOSTIEL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875633">Walking On Air</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAIOSTIEL/pseuds/DAIOSTIEL'>DAIOSTIEL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftober [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Brotp, Clalec BroTP - Freeform, Clary Fray &amp; Alec Lightwood Friendship, Confident Magnus Bane, Couch Cuddles, Dancing, Dancing Lessons, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Fashion Designer Magnus Bane, Feels, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Kinda, Loving Marriage, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Platonic Relationships, Protective Jace Wayland, Protective Magnus Bane, Salec BROTP, Simon Lewis &amp; Alec Lightwood Friendship, Slow Dancing, Supportive Alec Lightwood, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, Tattoo Artist Alec Lightwood, That's it, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Wedding dance, well yeah, yee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:54:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAIOSTIEL/pseuds/DAIOSTIEL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec has never been big on dancing, so naturally, he's a bit nervous about his wedding dance. And Magnus, also his fiance, is more than happy to help him practice.</p><p>[Flufftober day 7, Dancing]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clary Fray &amp; Alec Lightwood, Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane &amp; Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis &amp; Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftober [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Walking On Air</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“See?” Izzy said as she gently dipped Clary in her arms. “It’s simple,” she looked up at Alec, who was leaning against the wall opposite to them, arms crossed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s because you </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> dance, Izzy.” Alec grumbled, watching Izzy pick Clary back up in her arms again and then twirl her girlfriend, before gesturing to Simon to stop the music.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Alec, seriously. You just need a little practice.” Clary told the tattoo artist. “It’s not that hard”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t there in Havana, Fray.” said Alec, staring at Clary. “I have two left feet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, bud,” Simon said, “It can’t be that bad-” but then shut up when Izzy gave him a look. Magnus might’ve shared a few videos of Alec salsa dancing when they went to Havana last year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And boy was Alec </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec clicked his tongue, shaking his head. “I’m just going to embarrass Magnus on our wedding day-” he murmured quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After years of dating, he and Magnus had finally decided to tie the knot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was kind of a double proposal. Alec decided to do it in his tattoo shop, where they first met 5 years ago; Magnus had come by to get a belly piercing and had left with Alec’s number.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec still remembered being breathless since the moment he first saw the fashion designer. Flamboyant as ever, throwing shameless innuendos until Alec drove a needle through his belly button, making Magnus hiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec had been a mess when they went on their first date, as they had ended the night with a soft kiss. And as cliche as it sounds, sparks flew. (and Jace, who was Magnus’ new colleague at the time, took all the credit. Because the blonde loved to meddle in his brother’s love life and was the one who recommended Alec’s shop to Magnus. Knowing “that these two will be perfect for each other”)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A month ago, a ring rested in the drawer of Alec’s office desk, while he was still in the shop with Magnus after closing hours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus insisted on getting a tattoo alone, and Alec assumed that he didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of people, despite his high pain tolerance (Alec himself was very excited for the tattoo though, it being Magnus’ first). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later, when Alec asked what Magnus wanted to get tattooed, he assumed something like a cat, or Magnus’ mother’s favorite flowers (Magnus hadn’t told him, only saying that </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s a surprise”</span>
  </em>
  <span>). But instead, the piece of paper which he handed to Alec read </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Will you marry me?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> in Magnus' own handwriting, elegant and loopy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time Alec processed what the words meant and took his eyes off the paper, Magnus was kneeling in front of him, an open ring box in his hand. Eyes glinting in the dim lights of the shop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec just stared at Magnus, stunned, as Magnus spilled out words of love and promises. Then, without saying a word Alec rushed to his office, leaving Magnus kneeling there in confusion, and came back with his own ring.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Alexander, I thought you didn’t- I thought you were going to run away.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, I just, I can’t believe you beat me to it.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alec.” Izzy cut him off, “You’re overthinking again, stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen,” Clary stepped forward. “You are not going to embarrass anyone. You’re going to do fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec called his sisters about an hour ago, because his brain wouldn't shut up and was adding on to his pre-wedding nervousness. He wasn’t going to disturb Magnus because of it though, Magnus already had enough stressors of his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they had picked up the call, Izzy and Clary, being Izzy and Clary, forced Alec to spit out what was actually bothering him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He and Magnus had talked about it, of course, but in the rush of all the arrangements and Magnus and Jace’s new brand coming up, they hadn’t had much time to practice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec knew that the dance wasn’t such a worry for his fiance. Magnus was a natural at dancing, he could woo you in seconds with the sway of his hips (One of the things Alec loved about him). But Alec himself on the other hand-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec was never big on dancing, that was until he had had a few shots in him. But usually, he’d stay away. Though in Havana, Magnus had given him a puppy-eyed look which Alec just couldn’t say no to. Though it was a mistake giving in, Alec knew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So right now, Clary and Izzy were ‘helping’ Alec learn how to slow dance in his and Magnus’ place. Simon was hanging around too because ‘good best friends are always there to help their best friends in times of need’. And because he was super bored without his boyfriend and Alec wouldn’t let him lend a hand around in the wedding much (Simon was far too clumsy to do anything).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay now,” Izzy clapped her hands and looked at Alec. “Your turn. Simon, Music. And Clary, position”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Alec said, staring down at the red head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clary rolled her eyes, “Come on, bro. Hands on my hips."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simon tittered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do it.” Clary commanded and Alec looked back at Izzy, who had a determined look on her face, </span>
  <em>
    <span>do as she says</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave her a weirded out look and if Clary didn’t know any better, she would've thought that he was disgusted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knowing that he had no way out now, Alec shuffled forward as he awkwardly hovered his hands above Clary’s hips, still maintaining distance from her body. He might’ve grown to like her ever since Izzy brought her home for the first time 3 years ago but this still felt extremely weird.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clary sighed, walking closer to Alec and placing her hands on his shoulders. Almost having to stand on her tippy toes to do that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watching them struggle made Simon chuckle as he just sat there, taking care of the music. But then stopped when he received a glare from Alec.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t going to work,” Alec said, turning to Izzy again. He almost had to bend his knees to hold Clary’s hips. “She’s too short."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Clary smacked his arm, “You’re too tall."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izzy clicked her tongue, considering. “Okay well, maybe Alec’s right.” she said, then turned to Simon, “Si, you’re up, come on."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simon frowned and looked at her, before letting out a “huh?” while Alec just said, “no.” He then turned to Alec, looking a bit offended. “Ouch. That hurt. I’m a good dancer, you know?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec just rolled his eyes. “Do I really need a partner?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izzy had a look on her face that clearly suggested she was done with him, “What do you think this is, big brother? Hip hop?” she said, “You’re slow dancing, you need a partner,” She turned to grab Simon’s phone from his hand to stop the music before nudging Simon to stand up, “I would’ve partnered with you, but I’m trying to assess your movements.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec stared at Simon as the techie walked towards him, giving him a grin and shrugging, “Welp, best friend slow dance!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec pinched the bridge of his nose. “Let’s get this over with.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alec, you have to work your footsteps with me,” Simon said, looking down at both of their flumbling feet. Alec’s hands were barely on his hips, hovering above them as Simon placed his hands on Alec’s shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too awkward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Simon, I’m trying,” said Alec, making Simon yelp as he stepped on his foot again. “Fray, stop recording-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not,” Clary laughed, holding her phone up in landscape mode to record both of her best friends' struggle more clearly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Big bro, you need to slow down your movements and work </span>
  <em>
    <span>with</span>
  </em>
  <span> Simon,” Izzy instructed, “Let the music guide you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m trying okay?” Alec said, exasperated. He was tired of the chaos, this wasn’t going anywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And now dip him,” Izzy instructed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, don’t.” Simon gripped Alec’s shoulder tighter, “He’s going to let me fall again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Simon stop. you’re hurting me,” Alec grumbled-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-That’s when, “What is going on here?” came a voice from the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izzy stopped the music as Alec immediately pushed Simon away who released a “hey!” and Clary, still laughing, put her camera down</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus was standing there, frowning at the scene in front of him. While Jace stood besides him, equally confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clary was snickering while Izzy rolled her eyes, Simon going to his boyfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you’re back early,” Alec said, straightening his shirt as Magnus walked closer to him, studying everyone in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” said Magnus, “The meeting wrapped up early.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec nodded, pursing his lips and ignoring the rest. He met Magnus halfway, before leaning down to give him a peck. “Meeting go well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus hummed in reply. Then said, “Alexander, were you... slow dancing with Sherwin?” his own voice coming out a little disbelieving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was being bad at slow dancing with Simon,” Izzy corrected, placing Simon’s phone down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jace was still looking at Alec, confused, while his hand subconsciously snaked around Simon’s hips, pulling him close. Borderline protective. “And why </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span>… were you guys doing that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alec was nervous about his wedding dance so we were just helping him,” Simon blurted out, looking at his boyfriend, “I swear, that’s all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clary tried to conceal her snort, but failed while Alec closed his eyes as he cringed, embarrassed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus turned to his fiance, looking up at him, “You’re nervous about the wedding dance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec clicked his tongue, sighing. Everyone fell silent, except Jace who was still murmuring something in Simon’s ear and Simon who was trying to reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s time for us to leave,” Clary said after a while, grabbing Izzy’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call me later if you still need help,” said Izzy as Clary started to pull her out of the room, before turning to Magnus, “Trust me, he really does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you just volunteered to slow dance with him? Did anyone of you record it?” was what Jace said to Simon as they headed out too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clary did-” Simon replied, as he closed the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now left alone, Alec looked down and fiddled with the golden band on his ring finger as he felt Magnus’ eyes on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alec?” Magnus said softly, “Why didn’t you tell me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys! I left my phone let me just-” Simon came in again,  rushing to grab his phone, “Okay- okay. Continue now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec grumbled something when Simon left, then, ran a hand through his hair as he went to sit on the couch. “It’s… petty. I didn’t want to worry you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus watched him and smiled, then went to sit beside him. “Hey?” he hooked two fingers under his chin and lifted his face up to look in his eyes. “It’s not petty."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he meant it, Magnus actually found it pretty adorable that his fiance was worried about </span>
  <em>
    <span>embarrassing</span>
  </em>
  <span> them at their wedding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus knew that Alec couldn’t dance. He had seen it, but it was usually because he was too stiff and insecure. Drunk Alec however… was a different story. Drunk Alec was untroubled, he swayed his hips without a care in the world. And boy, did Magnus loved watching that side of Alec.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec just needed practice, Magnus knew. His fiance could really dance if he wanted too, he just didn’t believe in himself yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus leaned in and gave Alec a short kiss, who in return, melted into it. “Let’s have dinner, we can talk about this later, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had take-out on the couch, Magnus’ legs draped over Alec’s lap as he talked about his meeting, while Alec quietly listened to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that was it.” Magnus said, looking up at Alec who had the proudest smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad it went well,” Alec replied, leaning closer to Magnus. “Now, I have you all to myself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus chuckled. “Yes you do, Mr. Lightwood Bane”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec hummed approvingly. “I like the sound of that,” he said, before leaning forward to press his lips against his fiance’s, eyes closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was expecting Magnus to meet him halfway, but instead, Magnus ducked from under him and stood up, making Alec fall back against the pillows on the couch. “Magnus?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus stretched out his hand, lifting Alec’s face up and leaned down to give him a peck, “Catch me.” he murmured against Alec’s lips before backing away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec watched Magnus rush away and shook his head at the childish laugh Magnus gave him, before standing up to ‘catch’ him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their house was huge, they both had worked hard for it. They had bought it 3 years ago when Magnus had asked Alec to move in with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Magnus did love to use the space around the place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus ran to the kitchen, shuffling his feet gracefully, giving Alec a wink. Alec laughed as he followed Magnus, almost grabbing hold of him when they reached the kitchen counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too slow, Alexander,” Magnus said as he spinned from in front of Alec and went around him to their bedroom, walking backwards and blowing Alec a kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec turned on his heels as Magnus did so, to follow him, then reached his hand out and closed his fist as if he had caught the kiss. Magnus let out a breathy chuckle at the gesture before turning to rush away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec sped up and almost got hold of Magnus’ arm but Magnus, instead, grabbed Alec’s hand and spinned under it effortlessly, before leaving Alec’s hand to go towards the living room again with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tattoo artist, surprisingly, spinned Magnus into a perfect circle on the spot, but when Magnus tried to leave again, Alec grabbed Magnus’ hand and twirled him into his arms until he had his arms wrapped around Magnus’ waist and his chest was pressed against Magnus’ back. “Caught you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His breath on Magnus’ ear made Magnus shiver, he turned in the cage of Alec’s arms to face him and placed his hands on Alec’s shoulders. ‘That wasn’t so hard now, was it?” Magnus grinned and leaned in until their lips were brushing against each other, “Dancing…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec pulled away for a bit, frowning in confusion. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That…” Magnus said, nodding between the two of them, “was a perfect spin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was all you,” Alec disregarded, rolling his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus shook his head. “You’re a natural dancer,” he gave Alec a eskimo kiss, rubbing his nose against Alec’s. “You just need to silence the negative thoughts in that pretty head of yours and go with the flow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec huffed. “Sure, Magnus”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Believe in yourself a little, Alexander.” Magnus said, before he ducked in from under Alec's arms and stood beside him, stretching his arm, palm up, “Come on,” he wiggled his fingers, “Our wedding’s in three days, let’s practice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec looked at Magnus’ outstretched hand and sighed, then took it. Magnus gave him a bright smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus took Alec’s other hand and placed it on his hip, before he securely wrapped his arms around Alec with his right hand still locked in his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Licking his lips, Alec looked down at their feet, already making sure that he wouldn't step on Magnus or fumble, making them both trip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Magnus said softly, “Eyes on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just,” Alec adjusted his foot, “Don’t want to step on you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alexander.” Magnus stared into Alec’s eyes. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Just go with the flow</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then they danced, musicless and yet soft and slow. Alec’s eyes fixed on Magnus as Magnus gave him an encouraging smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It turned into a routine for the next three days. They would dance at midnight, bodies pressed against each other, moving in synchrony. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They would go around in the house, hands clasped and love pouring from each other's gazes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rhythm of their bodies that danced slowly with the elegant music was passionate. Everybody had their eyes on them, they knew. But they didn’t care, too lost in their own little bubble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec had learned to shut off his brain when he danced with Magnus. All his focus was on his fian- no, his husband, who was in his arms, at this moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their footing matched and worked perfectly. It felt effortless, after nights of ‘practice’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec could feel Magnus smiling, as he was himself. This was their first dance as husbands. A silent promise to forever work together, like they were right now.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without a thought, Alec twirled Magnus around, dipping him as he leaned forward, closer to him. The audience cooed. Izzy released a loud, “Woohoo” while Jace said “Damn bro”, Clary laughed as a small, “But he let me fall on the ground when we did this” was heard from Simon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Alec stared at the beauty before him, his breathing became shallow and his heart suddenly feeling heavy inside his chest. His and his husband’s bodies nearly touching one another's, their faces close to each other. He could see a twinkle in Magnus’ eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec took a deep breath, as he pulled Magnus back up into his arms. His lips against Magnus’ ears, chest pressed against each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not stepping on your feet, am I?” Alec asked quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus laughed low in his throat. “How could you be?” he said, “It’s like I’m walking on air.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>